


Me, You and A Dog Named Boo

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Humans Arguing with Dogs, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Bayley would never forget the moment she found out her boyfriend was a keeper.And it’s all due to a dog named Boo.





	Me, You and A Dog Named Boo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



Bayley would never forget the moment she found out her boyfriend was a keeper. 

She knew she loved him. She knew they were good for each other. After all, their brands of crazy just balanced each other out. She was just _apprehensive_. 

She had every reason to be. Their 'thing' had never been supposed to be long term. They were committed to each other but in the grand scheme of things, he wasn't part of her plan. 

Now, she's starting to rethink her future plan.

Recently, she'd adopted a pitbull-basset hound from the local shelter. The Bassabull was every bit as odd looking as one might expect. She was low to the ground, bow legged and had really long ears. 

She'd fallen in love from the second she saw her. 

Her boyfriend was an _entirely_ different story. 

_Bay, she's a mutant!_

_So what? We're saving a life!_

_I know when I'm fighting a battle I can't win. Enjoy your dog!_

Boo, 54 pounds of low to the ground love, came home the same day. IShe crawled into bed between them, put her head on Bayley's shoulder and sighed. 

Bayley knew Boo had her new forever home. 

Elias still wasn't sure. 

_Oh, come on, B! That's my pillow._

_I think she thinks she's entitled to the pillow._

_Fine._

_Where the hell are you going?_

_To sleep on the couch. I know she won't meet me there._

Bayley watched the battle of wills between boyfriend and dog. She wanted Elias to win but she just wasn't sure if he was capable of that. 

Boo proved to be FAR more stubborn. 

It was a back and forth battle. Bayley couldn't believe how those two fought. You never would have guessed that they weren't somehow related or the same species. 

Elias would do something stupid, and make her stir. Then, she _swore_ the dog would do something equally stupid to get her boyfriend’s gode. 

One night, she went out with the girls. It wasn’t anything particularly fancy. Just dinner and drinks. 

_Are you sure you don’t mind staying with her?_

_No. We can have a night of arguing who the couch belongs to. Go!_

_If you’re sure..._

The entire time she was out, Bayley was half amused, half horrified at the images swirling around her head. All she could see was him arguing back and forth with Boo. He’d start out soft and then, she’d grumble at him. Then, he’d get louder which would make her whine. Before they knew it, he’d be yelling and she’d be barking. 

She’d seen it happen a time or two before. It never failed to both horrify and amuse her. 

She had to face facts. Her boyfriend and her dog could _not_ coexist. For one thing, neither liked to share her. For another, she (personally) thought they were too much alike- loud mouths who liked to be the center of attention. 

What was a girl to do?

Then, she did her best to enjoy the night. There was Sangria and gossip to catch up on. She could solve her boyfriend-Dog problems later. 

She crept into their apartment, doing her best to stay quiet. The last thing she wanted was to wake anyone, especially when she was pleasantly buzzed on Sangria. She didn’t want to incite any arguments. 

She also expected to find Elias on the couch. 

Slipping her shoes off, she stopped, swearing she heard the strains of a guitar. It was 2 in the morning. Shouldn’t Elias be asleep?

Creeping to the bedroom, she cracked the door and then had to double-take. 

Elias sat up, surrounded by notebooks. He had his guitar, testing songs, getting ready for the next loop. 

The more amazing thing was Boo. 

She laid on the bed, her head on his knee. She stared up at him with admiration as he played. 

_You like that, B?_

Boo thumped her tail in agreement as she gave one of those ‘pitbull smiles’. 

Bayley smirked before pushing into the room. 

_Bay, this isn’t what it looks like._

Boo crawled away, moving towards her mother’s side of the bed. If Bayley didn’t know better, she would swear the dog did her best to give Elias a dirty look. 

He tried to explain things but Bayley didn’t care. She was drunk. She was tired. She just shoved him away, as she crawled under the blanket. 

_Yep, he’s a keeper._ she thought, falling into a drunken sleep. 

-fin-


End file.
